A Silent Yet Loud Birthday
by DefogYap The Writer
Summary: Summary: A mute tactician celebrates a peculiar blue-haired princess from the future the only way that he could. Mute!Robin x Lucina.
Mute Robin x Lucina one shot:

Today was a special day….

A day of peace…

A day of happiness…

And certainly a day for celebration…

Celebration of what you may say?

For those who had forgotten…

For those who were oblivious…

It was the birthday of the blue-haired princess from the future, Lucina.

It was a important day especially for our mute white-haired tactician, Robin.

He was in his office, carefully checking and furiously writing on the reports of the preparation for his wife's birthday. He had woken up early and left their shared tent in order to keep it a big surprise.

From what Robin heard of the disastrous and chaotic future from Lucina, she did not have time to relax and celebrate her birthday as the day came by. However, being on the winning side of the long and dreadful war against the army of the infamous Walhart, it seems that he could squeeze in time for the special event into the busy schedule of the Shepherds.

The devoted tactician laid the important documents down on his desk and sighed in relief. The final preparations are coming together as smoothly as he thought it should have.

 _'It is all going according to plan…'_ Robin thought happily as he smiled brightly.

He would make sure it would be wonderful birthday for Lucina to remember for the rest of her days.

 _I can't wait to see the lovely smile on her face when the time comes._ Robin thought happily.

The tired man slumped in his seat and slowly shut his eyes. His consciousness slowly fades away as the exhaustion from his work takes over him.

He needed to rest so that he could be prepared for the special occasion.

…

…

~20th April, day of Lucina's birthday~

It was late in the afternoon as Lucina completed her own list of tasks and duties for the day. The princess stretched her sore limbs and back, while she was walking around to check how the rest of the Shepherds are doing. Strangely, she could not find anyone at the usual locations where they work. The entire camp seemed to be empty as the cold wind of the approaching night blew against her.

She started to feel worried for the safety and well-fare of her family and comrades until someone sneaked up behind her. The mysterious figure surprised the blue-haired princess as a pair of strong arms embraced Lucina from the back. Her mind went into high alert, warning her of the potential threat and had her trapped. Lucina squirmed and tugged sharply as she tried to break the link between her and the attacker.

However, the mysterious figure gave the female lord a gentle and reassuring squeeze. It immediately made Lucina stopped resisting against it as she realised who the figure was. "Robin, please don't scare me like that." Lucina warned and turned to shot the tactician with a scolding look. Despite the furious glare that given to him, Robin returned it with a teasing grin. It showed clearly that he was not apologizing for surprising his lover.

The mute white-haired man rested his chin on the princess's shoulder and gave another light squeeze around her slender body. Lucina blushed as she could not help but to feel embarrassed by the amount of affection that he was giving to her. Soon, her entire body relaxed and melted into Robin's warmth embrace. The couple did not need words to express their love for each other, just simple actions like hugging and kissing were enough.

After a few moments of enjoying the warmness and closeness of their body, Morgan appeared out of nowhere and ran towards her parents. "Father, the 'thing' is finally completed! We need to bring mother there!" The bubbly and cheerful child exclaimed.

Lucina turned to look into the tactician's eyes in confusion as Robin nodded to acknowledge her statement. He gave the love of his life a mischievous look, while one of his hands was brought up to the female lord's eye level. The clear blue orbs found a little note resting against his palm.

It reads:

 **Lucina, I'm going to close your eyes.**

 **Don't peek through them.**

Lucina was puzzled at the strange request. She was just about to open her mouth to ask why. "Robin, Why-" But was interrupted as she saw another note slipped out of the tactician's sleeve. The princess paused as her blue eyes scanned the small sheet of paper, reading the words written on them.

It reads:

 **Please, my love...**

 **As much as I want to see those beautiful eyes, could you please close them for just a moment?**

 **It is surprise just for you.**

Lucina became flushed and swooned as the words of the devoted mute man pleaded with the utmost sincerity from his heart.

"I...I..." She stuttered, too embarrassed to speak the words out from her mouth.

..

..

"Robin, Morgan… where are you taking me?" The blue-haired princess asked curiously. She was guided by her playful and cheerful daughter, Morgan while her fiancé, Robin covered her eyes with his own hands.

Robin gave a slient chuckle as he send his lover into a world of darkness, while the junior tactician giggled.

"I am not telling you yet, mother! It is a surprise!" She said excitedly.

"Well, it better not be one of those hole traps again… it took so much time to clean that up." Lucina remarked as she was not sure what to expect.

Robin and Morgan gave each other a look of glee, knowing that she is completely clueless about what awaits her.

After a few minutes of maneuvering around the camp, the small family arrived at their destination. They stood in front of a peculiar large tent in the middle of the camp. Morgan gave specific hand signals as she silently countdown from 3 to tell her father when to uncover her eyes at the right moment.

As soon her hand curled up to a tight fist to make a '0' sign, Robin let down his hands to free Lucina's eyes. At the same time, the flaps of the large tent opened.

Lucina blinked for a moment to adjust to the new brightness, before her eyes widened in deep surprise. Both of her hands shot up to cover her gaping mouth. She could barely believe what she saw.

"Happy birthday, Lucina!"

All the members of the Shepherds and her childhood friends were surrounding her, cheering and giving her well wishes. The mages of the group casted sparkles across the room, while the rest popped out confetti all around the birthday girl.

Lucina's family stood in the middle of the large group. With Chrom and Sumia holding a large, freshly baked fruit cake in their arms.

"Happy birthday, my brave, wonderful daughter…" The great lord smiled brightly as he exclaimed.

"Happy birthday, Sweetie!" The female pegasus knight squealed.

"Happy birthday, big sis! You are the best sister I could ever have!" Cynthia cheered.

"Happy birthday, Mother! It is now my turn to show how much I love you!" Morgan waved her arms wildly and cheered loudly.

Tears of happiness ran down her cheeks as she look around the smiling faces of her treasured friends and love ones. Lucina never had such luxury in the future. With some destruction and death around her, there was never enough time to keep track of the day of her birth.

The devastated princess was so lonely and afraid…

To have something delightful as this simply overwhelmed her….

But that one more person she had yet to hear from… the man who won her heart and taught how to smile again.

The man who was the most precious thing in her life…

The mute tactician tapped her shoulder lightly, causing her to turn around.

Lucina was pleasantly surprised yet again. The unspeakable tactician made the speakable woman speechless.

Robin held up a large sheet of paper with his elegant, smooth handwritten words that came from his heart.

It says:

 **Lucina…**

 **You made me the happiest and luckiest man alive on the day when you accepted my ever growing and undying love for you…**

 **This is why today… today it's now my turn to make you the happiest woman for all eternity.**

 **Lucina, I am just useless and worthless man that could not even utter a single word to you…**

 **I am no prince with wealth to woo you with my charms…**

 **But my love for you every single day whenever I am with you.**

 **A wise man once said, "Action speaks louder than words."**

 **Well… this is my gift to you…**

Robin threw the paper to the side and bend down on one knee. Lucina gasped in shock as the mute tactician took out a bouquet of white petal daisies. It was the same set of daisies that he had given to her when he confessed his love to her.

A small note on one of the flowers read:

 **I love you, Lucina…**

 **Will you marry me?**

This was his gift to her.

Lucina's official birthday present was Robin himself.

More hot tears of pure joy flowed out her eyes. Lucina rushed towards her lover and gave the biggest hug that she could afford.

She continued to cry as she muttered a stream of answers that was sweer music to Robin's ears.

"Yes… oh gods, of course, i would be happy to marry you. I love you too… I love you so much."

Everyone in the room cheered as the young couple kissed passionately and affectionately.

 **"Happy birthday, my love… No matter what road you choose, I follow you till the end."**

That was Robin's true voice… the one that only Lucina could hear in her mind.

…

…

Happy 4/20 bday, Lucina


End file.
